SMITE - The Journey to the Gods
by BlackKittyMeow
Summary: As the world turns, a hidden war has begun. As the gods are being attacked by minions, they do not know who is responsible for the attacks. As they try to defend themselves, the gods have to work together to stop the responsible one. There will be a war and there will be blood!
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring down from the sky for hours. It was in the middle of the night and not a soul to be seen, except for a young woman running down the road with a big bow in the hands. She was lightly dressed and her hair was soaked in water. The water splashed beneath her feet as she sought for a place to hide. Behind her men with bows, swords and shields ran after. They were fully armored and beneath the helmets you could see shiny red eyes.

The woman saw an alley and went straight for it. She took a left and ran into the darkness. She stopped and before her it was a big wall blocking her way. "Oh no." She breathed out faintly. She turned around and saw the armored men stand in the beginning of the alley. They ran towards her. The young woman readied her bow and aimed three arrows at the men running towards her. She shot all three of them and hit three men. They all fell to the ground, but more men ran towards her. She had no idea what to do. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a bright light came from below. The light formed a hole in the ground and out from the ground, a dog-beast on two legs rose. He waved his short staff towards the men running towards them. Beneath their feet rotting hands rose up and pulled the men down. The men screamed in fear. When they were gone the young woman stared at the dog. The beast turned around to look at the woman. "We are not safe yet." His voice were dark and mighty. They went out the alley and looked around before they walked down the road.

"Thank you for saving me..." She stopped for a second. "Sir?..."

He stopped her. "We are not alone." And before he could continue to talk, out of the darkness came men ready to strike. They were surrounded.

"Oh no!" The woman squealed out.

"Take my hand!" The dog demanded. She held her hand out, he grabbed it quickly and pulled them both down through the ground before the men struck.

They both fell down through a red sky before they landed on a skeleton eagle. The woman shut her eyes, she didn't dare to look. The skeleton eagle flew across the sky towards a golden palace. It was surrounded with a big green garden. The eagle landed in front of the palace.

The dog jumped off and so did the woman. He began to walk towards the big and open golden doors. "W-where are we?" The woman asked.

"In my domain. My palace. My home." He said.

"Who are you?" The woman asked as they entered his palace and into a gigantic white hall with golden pillars filled with Egyptian glyphs. The doors in front of them opened up and led into a gigantic room filled with gold, treasures, luxury, slaves, guards, statues, belly dancers and more. In the end of the room was a big throne made out of pure gold. "I... am..." He walked up to the throne and turned around to look at her. "Anubis!" The guards suddenly straightened up as the name echoed in the room. "God of the dead." He finished. "And you are Neith, weaver of fate. I've kept my eyes on you for a while, since they began to attack." He explained.

"Yes I am Neith. Can you tell me why we are being attacked?" She asked. He came down from his throne, he snapped his fingers and a slave came running to them with a crystal in his hands. He let go of it in mid air and the crystal ball floated. He left them immediately.

"Look." He said and they both stared into the ball. It showed different places in the world where gods were being attacked. "I do not know who is behind the attack, all I know is that it started eight days ago." He explained and glanced at Neith.

"This is terrible. What are we going to do?" She asked desperately.

"We need to find Geb, I think he might know something." He suggested and walked up to his throne and sat down. "But we should lay a bit low for now, we will leave tomorrow, I think you will need the rest."

Neith nodded. "Ok, tomorrow. And again, thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome Neith. If you need anything just ask the guards and they will help you. Do not leave the palace while you are here. I do not want you to get lost."

"As you wish." Neith left the room and began to explore the palace since she had nothing better to do.

(And as Neith explored the palace and Anubis sat at his throne thinking, the journey for all gods began.)


	2. Chapter 2

Far north in China, up on the high mountains a powerful god fought for his life against minions. He used his spear to hold them back, and even though he looked like a child, was he as strong as a big man. He was moving around on two flaming wheels. "Man, my wheels are so hot!" He smiled and stabbed a minion in the chest. Before he could continue to brag, he was surrounded by minions. He saw now that he wouldn't get out of it. Far in the distance you hear a horse neigh. It was dark and furious. Our from the thick forest came a great warrior riding on his dark brown horse. He jumped off the horse and slashed his blade through some minions and got all the others to back off.

"Are you all right, little girl?" The warrior asked.

"I'm not a girl!" The god shouted back. The warrior looked down at him confused. The boy was angry and ran towards the minions. The warrior followed and they fought against them, but as they fought, more and more minions came out of the forest.

"It won't end! There is just more of them!" The warrior shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

"No! I want to fight! Let's finish them!" The boy shouted and tossed a big golden ring towards the minions and it bumped back and forth between them. They were both surrounded and the warrior seemed mad.

"Nice job! We are trapped!" He yelled at the boy. He whistled and his big horse jumped up from the ground and ran towards them. It crushed minions beneath its hooves. Some of the men attacked the horse. The warrior ran towards the horse attacking each man standing in his way. He cut men in half and slashed off their heads. The boy stood in the background scared, but satisfied. He ran after the warrior. The warrior pushed away the minions and kept on fighting against them. "Let's destroy these fools!"

"Yeah!" The boy screamed of joy and threw his ring. He used his long scarf and pulled himself towards one of the minions. He stabbed the man with his small spear. Suddenly the minions stopped and stepped back. The ground was shaking and they all turned their attention towards the forest. The trees fell over and out of it came a giant. "Oh god..." The boy breathed out.

"We can't fight that alone." The warrior said. The giant swung his club. The warrior and the boy jumped away and the horse was hit in the side and was thrown to the side. "NO!" The warrior screamed and ran over to his horse. The horse looked at its owner before it turned to dust and flew away, Minions came out of the forest and they knew there were no ways out.

Suddenly the sky turned grey and small shiny particles filled the air. From the sky a woman with a snake tail came down from the sky and crushed the minions she landed on. She landed between the giant and the gods. She turned to normal human form and casted a great fog around them. She grabbed the warrior's hand and the boy's hand and dragged them with her into the forest. She placed a fire wall behind them to slow the enemies. They kept running until they were safe. They stopped by a small lake and breathed out. "Are you ok?" The woman asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving us." The warrior thanked and kneeled for her. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Please, stand up, no need to kneel. Especially in these times. The war has started." She said and looked at the warrior.

"Who are you?" The boy asked and moved closer.

"I am Nu Wa and I am guardian of heaven. And who are you, little girl?" She asked.

"I'm not a girl! God!" The boy yelled. Nu Wa chuckled.

"I also thought she was a girl, I mean he." The warrior chuckled with her.

"Grr! I am Ne Zha! The third lotus prince!" He yelled angrily. "And who are you then, mister muscle?" Ne Zha asked with piercing eyes.

"I am Guan Yu, saint of war." He answered and straightened up as he spoke. "I was looking for the monkey king when I heard you yelling and fight those minions."

"Why are you looking for Sun Wukong?" Nu Wa asked.

"I think he can help us in this war." He looked at the lake. "I hope at least."

"Well, let's find him then. It's better to ask rather than never know." Nu Wa began to walk and Guan Yu and Ne Zha followed her. "I think I know where he is."

"Where is he then?" Ne Zha asked.

"At the top of the tallest mountain in China, in his cloud temple. I have been there once, not easy to get there, but worth it if it's important." She smiled. "We should be at the temple by dawn."

"The tallest mountain!? It's so long! Do we have to?" Ne Zha complained.

"Yes! Now keep quiet and spare your breath for the walk!" Guan Yu cut in. Ne Zha kept quiet and they started their journey to get to the monkey king, Sun Wukong.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep down in the woods by a small lake sat a girl with her feet in the water. In the lake was a black panther bathing to cool down from the heat. The girl playfully splashed her feet in the water. In a tree nearby the lake was a monkey sitting on a branch, relaxing and peacefully dreamt away. You could hear the exotic antic birds sing in the background. The wind was whistling in the tree branches.

The girl stood up and looked around. "Hey Batz, do you hear that?" The girl asked and looked up at the monkey in the tree.

"Hear what? I can only hear the birds." He answered and glanced down at the girl. The girl started to walk around and trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The monkey jumped down from the tree and walked over to the lakeside and drank some water. "I can't hear anything, Awilix. I'm sure the heat has gone to your head. You're imagining things."

"Shh, be quiet! I'm trying to listen." She hushed him and stared out into the forest. "It's coming closer. It sounds like..." She listened some more. "...bees?" She was confused.

Out from the forest came a man running. He was screaming for help. He ran towards the lake. When he was closer, Batz and Awilix noticed he was surrounded by bees. Before he could reach the lake, he fell to his knees. Awilix walked over to him. "Please... please help me..." The man whispered in pain .He tried to reach up to her, but before he could touch her, his body collapsed. His helmet fell off and his face was swollen up by all the stinging. The bees gathered above the man in a ball. Out from the forest where the man had come out from, A skinny man with bee legs and wings came flying out. He flew over to the man and the bees. Both Awilix and Batz stepped back. The black panther crawled out from the lake and walked behind Awilix. The bee man landed down next to the bees, placed his hand in the ball and the bees swarmed up his arm and started to buzz around him.

"Who, who are you?" Batz carefully asked. The man admired his bees before he turned his attention to them. He reached out his arm and opened his hand. Out came two bees and they flew over to them. Both bees flew around Awilix, Batz and the panther. It flew back to the man and into his hand. The man smiled.

"I'm Ah Muzen Cab. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said with a raspy and thin voice.

"What did you do to this man?" Awilix asked. She glanced down at the dead man. She noticed that he was bleeding from his face.

"You don't know about the war, do you?" Both Batz and Awilix looked at each other before they both shook their heads.

"It's a war breaking out. We don't know who started it, but these minions..." He pointed at the man. "They attack all the gods they meet and will do anything to capture us, if they can't capture us, they will kill us. They almost got me, but luckily, me bees saved me." He explained. Awilix's jaw was hanging. "I was on my way to find Kukulkan and Chaac, hopefully we all can gather and find out about this. We need to find out who's behind this."

"Ok, I will join you. Rather be safe with you than die alone, right?" Awilix said. She picked up her spear and smiled faithfully.

"I will also join you. Let's find out about this so called war that has begun." Batz said. He picked up his club.

"I would appreciate your help and company. Thank you to you both." He said. Awilix climbed up on the panther.

"Let's do this Suku." She smiled. He growled and they all began to walk deeper into the forest.

Some time passed and the air turned humid. Not too far away they saw the clouds started to gather and turn dark. The wind was getting stronger and Ah Muzen Cab couldn't fly anymore, in fear that he would be caught in it.

"I think we are getting closer." Ah Muzen Cab said.

"Why is it so cold?" Awilix asked.

"Because of the wind and the rain. I don't know why though. I hope they are not doing what I think they are doing." He answered. He was a bit worried. As they walked closer and closer the wind was getting stronger and it was pouring more and more.

When they came to the end of the forest they saw a gigantic serpent with wings attacking a strong and big man. A storm was whirling around them, ripping the grass, flowers and earth up from the ground. Ah Muzen Cab stopped Awilix and Batz. "It's them, and they are fighting... Who shall we stop them?" He asked. He kept his wings close to his body to not get caught by the storm.

"Hmm, wait a second, I know something that might work!" Awilix got off Suku and took a step closer to the storm. She summoned a spirit of Suku and pointed at Kukulkan and Chaac. The spirit of Suku nodded and ran into the storm. He went all the way over to them and placed himself between them. Both Chaac and Kukulkan stopped to look at this creature that has placed itself between them. The rain and the wind calmed down. "See, it worked!" Awilix smiled proudly. They all walked over to Chaac and Kukulkan. When they were all face to face, the spirit of Suku disappeared.

"Chaac, Kukulkan, we need your help. As you probably know, a war has begun." Ah Muzen Cab explained. "We need your help to end it."

Both Chaac and Kukulkan glanced at each other. "A war? What war? I don't know about any war." Chaac said.

"Haven't you guys noticed how many bodies are laying around on the ground and in the trees? Your storm has been throwing away bodies and kept you protected while you fought each other." Batz explained. They all looked around themselves and saw bodies to small men all around. Hanging in the branches, bodies cut in half, heads fallen off, bodies impaled with branches and blood almost everywhere.

"Well, it was a good fight." Kukulkan chuckled. Chaac laughed with him. "Well, if a war has broken out, we will help you to end it, no matter what! But we have to gather everyone. We need to do this together. We have to find Xbalanque, Cabraken and Ah Puch. No time to loose, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

At the top of a mountain, under the burning sun, stood a great palace. It was gazing down at the village beneath it, at the foot of the mountain. The villagers called the temple; tersentuh kuil. It was said that if you reached the top of the mountain and went inside the temple, you would get the opportunity to speak to the gods, but you would be sent to the underworld so no one could ever know what happened there. That is what the legend told and that the villagers believed in. And it was true.

Those who didn't believe in the legend and actually climbed the mountain to reach the shrine, would meet a very powerful god. This god was the god of fire. When they met the god of fire, Agni, they got to talk with him, if they dared, then they would be killed by his mighty flames and be devoured by Bakasura, the great devourer. These two gods lived in this temple, taking the lives of those who dared to enter it.

As Bakasura was biting off the head of a minion and Agni sitting in his stone chair, a very big and fat man and a young boy was climbing the mountain. The big man was dragging with him a spiked club, the young boy was carrying his golden bow. "Come on Khumba, we're soon at the top." The young boy said.

"Can we take a nap, I'm tired." Khumba complained. The boy sighed.

"Khumba, you're always tired, when we get to the top, you can take a nap." The boy answered. Khumba yawned and tried to climb the mountain as good as he could.

"What is the reason for us climbing this mountain, Rama? Because if it's to get to the other side we could have just walked around." He yawned one more time.

"We have to see Agni and Baka. As you know there's a war and we need to group up." Rama explained. "Now Khumba, please spear your breath, if you keep on talking you'll lose oxygen in your head and you'll fall asleep. I don't want to carry you all the way up."

Khumba didn't answer and speared his breath so his tiny legs could carry his big body.

When they reached the top they saw Baka was chewing on a head. Baka looked up at them. First with fury eyes, but when he saw it was Rama and Khumba, he calmed down. "Baka, how are you?" Rama asked.

Baka swallowed the rest of the head and walked over to them to meet them. "I am hungry!" He laughed. When he got close, Rama could smell the blood from his breath and he saw some flesh was stuck between his sharp teeth. "Come! Agni is right inside!" He said. Khumba and Rama followed Bakasura into the shrine and saw Agni sitting on his stone chair. He was thinking. When they entered the room, Agni looked up at them. All the torches in the shrine lit up and he stood up from his chair.

"Rama! Khumbakarna!" Agni's left head said with open arms. "Why are you here?" His right head continued.

"Agni, as you know, there's a war and we have to group up. That's why we're here." Rama answered.

"I know there's a war, dumbass!" His left head answered. "Look at all the blood, it's such a mess! But Baka has been kind enough to clean up the bodies." His right head continued. "We can stay here for now. I'm trying to figure out where all these minions come from. Don't disturb me while I think." His left head finished. He walked back to his stone chair, sat down and all the torches unlit.

Baka left the room and went back to eat some more. Khumba and Rama walked outside the shrine and looked down at the village. "You know what, Khumba? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. And when I say bad, I mean really bad. It's worse than what's happening now."

"Worse? You mean it's going to be less naps on me? I can't sleep as much as I want?" He seemed worried. Rama smiled a little.

"Yes, Khumba. Your naps will be shorter and you can't sleep as many times as you have done. And I think there will be more fighting. I think it's best if you go to sleep now. You'll need the longest nap now, because things is about to happen, my dear friend." Khumba yawned and walked back towards the shrine. He stopped right by the wall and sat down. He leaned towards the wall and closed his eyes. Rama followed him and sat down next to him. "Good night, Khumba." He said as he gazed up on the stars. It took only a second until Khumba fell asleep. He was softly snoring. Rama saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes, placed one hand on his bow and went deep inside himself. He saw himself sitting there with closed eyes next to Khumba. "I wish all those out there luck and safety in this war."


	5. Chapter 5

It was peaceful and the birds were chirping and singing. The wind was whispering in the trees and playing with the leaves and the grass on the ground. As the sun was heating up, a woman outside a great white temple sat by a fountain. The wind carried tiny drops from the water and cooled down the woman. This woman was not ordinary, in fact, she was quite special. She was the most beautiful woman to have ever lived. Her golden locks was playing with the wind, her blue eyes were glancing at the shiny water and her filled lips were singing a sweet song of love. Yes, this woman was indeed beautiful.

"Aphrodite?" A rough yet sweet voice called out. Another woman, not as beautiful as Aphrodite, but sweet, walked out of the temple and towards Aphrodite. "Aphrodite? Why are you sitting here by yourself?" The woman asked.

"Hello Artemis. I sit here because I sing my song of love. It's so beautiful here that I couldn't resist the chance to just be a part of it." She answered. Artemis sat down by her. She dipped her fingertips in the fountain. The water was tepid and nice. "Why were you looking for me, Artemis?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with giving Tusky a bath. He really needs it." She said. Aphro glanced at the water. "Please, it's much more fun when I can do it with someone else."

"No, I can't. Last time I helped I was soaked in water and I don't want that to happen again. You'll have to do it yourself. I will be here and sing my song if you really need me." She said. Artemis stood up and looked down at Aphrodite.

"Ok, I won't make you. I'll see you later, Aphrodite." Artemis left Aphrodite and entered the bright and open forest. "Tusky! Come on, buddy!" Artemis called out. Out of the bushes came Tusky running towards her. He jumped on her and she fell backwards. He started to lick her face. "Tusky! Stop! Calm down!" Artemis giggled. "It's time to clean you up." Tusky calmed down and got off her. She stood up and scratched his head. "Come on, let's go." They walked out of the forest and towards the sea.

The sea was reflecting the sun and it was calm. "Come on Tusky, time to bath." Tusky took charge and jumped straight into the sea. The water splashed and Artemis sat down in the sand. Not too far away behind Tusky, Artemis could see a manly figure. He was coming closer and he was holding something that looked like a trident.

The man was close now. Artemis recognized him straight away. "Artemis! How are you, my dear?" The man asked. He was green blue in the skin and had skin between his feet.

"Hello Poseidon. I am fine, just giving Tusky a bath. How are you doing?" Artemis answered. Poseidon walked out of the water. Around him water was circling around, keeping him moist.

"Well, he seems to enjoy it." He smiled as he looked at Tusky. "Just something that crossed my mind right now, but have you notice anything unusual lately?" He asked. Artemis looked up at him.

"No, should I?"

"Well, I just feel that things seems a little darker, the sun isn't shining as bright as it has been. You haven't noticed that?"

"Poseidon, you've been too much underwater. You need to be up here more." She said.

"Hmm, you might be right about that." He looked behind Artemis. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Artemis. You should clean Tusky more often. Oh! And if you ever need me, just call my name and I'll be here." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Poseidon. It was nice seeing you." She smiled back. He walked back into the water and disappeared. "Ok, Tusky, that's enough. Get out of the water now." Artemis stood up and Tusky came running out of the water towards her. He shook his body right next to her and Artemis got wet. "Tusky! No!" She yelled. Tusky stood still, tilted his head and looked at her. She sighed. "Forget it you weirdo."

When they were about to leave, something far out in the distance on the sea caught her eye. Tusky turned around to look for himself, but he couldn't really understand it. "What the?" She whispered. She took a couple of steps closer and stared at three black dots out on the water. "Is it coming closer?" She asked herself. She stood there and just stared. After a while, the dots began to take form. She heard a high bang from where the shadows were. Something round came closer quickly. Then she realized. "Run Tusky!" Artemis yelled. She turned around as fast as she could and ran towards the forest. Tusky was right in front of Artemis as they ran. The giant metal ball hit the ground right behind them and the impact blew them to the side.

Artemis was covered in dust when she pushed herself up from the ground. The dust hadn't settled down after the ball hit the ground. Artemis coughed and tried to blow away the dust around her. "Tusky!" She yelled out, but no response. She found her way out of the dust and the first thing she saw was three ships by the shore. They were filled with minions. It was now she realized she was surrounded by them too. Right in front of her stood two men. One covered in bandages and sometimes rotten flesh was visible on his body. Next to him stood a big man with a face on his chest. He was holding a big shield and a huge axe. His eyes and mouth on his body was glowing.

"Hello Artemis." The man covered in bandages said. He took a step closer and Artemis took a step back. "Come with us and this won't be so painful." He explained. Artemis was speechless, but she wouldn't come willingly. She scanned her environment. She couldn't fight all these minions alone, but she didn't want to come with them.

She took a deep breath. "I hope this works." She whispered to herself. "Poseidon!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The water out on the sea began to vibrate. The ships started to rock back and forth. They all turned to look for what was going on. Out of the water rose gigantic tentacles and wrapped itself around one of the ships. It crushed the ship and cracked it in the middle. The minions on board screamed for their lives. They were all dragged down into the deep with the beast that had rose to help. Out of the sea came Poseidon with his spear. He held his spear up and pointed it towards Artemis, the two men and the minions. Waves climbed high as they came closer. Artemis was going to be killed by this crushing wave. The wave bent over them, ready to crush them all. Artemis felt something light and soft touch her. As the wave was about to hit them all, Artemis was covered in a pink shell. The wave hit them all, crushed the minions and the two men. Artemis stood there, holding her hands over her head. It went quiet for a moment.

"Did you really think, holding your hands over your head would save you from that wave?" It was a light and soft voice speaking to her. Artemis looked up and her savior.

"Aphrodite? Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Artemis jumped up and hugged her. Poseidon walked over to them both. They looked at all the minions laying on the ground with their bones crushed and blood pouring out from their bodies. "But, where is Tusky?" Artemis looked around herself, hoping to find him.

"Relax, he came to me when the cannonball hit you guys. He led me over here. Tusky! Come out! It's ok." Aphrodite said and out form the forest ran Tusky towards them. He jumped on top of Artemis and licked her face. All Artemis could do was to laugh.

Tusky got off of her and Artemis stood up. "Where are the bad men?" Poseidon suddenly asked. The ships were still by the shore and there were no signs from them.

Suddenly bandages wrapped them all three together. Out from the sand came the two men. Tusky was laying on the ground, wrapped up by himself. "Nice entrance, Poseidon, but no more. Time to go!" The man with his face on his chest grabbed all three of them, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Artemis. He pulled them towards the ships. The man with the bandages grabbed Tusky and pulled him with them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Artemis asked as the man dumped them on the floor inside the ship.

"I'm Osiris and this is Xing Tian." The man with bandages answered.

"Excuse me, but why are you capturing us?" Aphrodite asked gently. Artemis rolled her eyes at her.

"Because it's a new era now and things have to be changed. A new master has stepped forth and will show what we are all capable of. It's time to take control!" Osiris explained.

"Wait, does this mean there is something stronger than us out there?" Poseidon realized.

"Wait and see." Osiris laughed and they were left in that room alone, in the darkness that was about to turn darker than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Super sorry for this late chapter. A lot has been going on. I tried to make it maybe a little longer this time. It seems like a lot of you guys enjoy this story and I will try to keep the chapters coming, just a lot on my schedule lately and more for me to do. But luckily I finally finished this chapter. And of course, if you've read so far, I'm sure you like the story, so why not give it a favorite or perhaps even a follow? ;D – Love Kitty**_

The queen of Valkyries was practicing with her sword with Tyr. As Tyr was about to attack Freya, she flew up in the air and giggled as Tyr turned mad.

"No, no magic! Come on, Freya! You know this isn't fair." He said and Freya just looked down at him.

"Oh, come on, Tyr. Have some fun." She sighed and landed down at the ground. He shook his head. He wasn't in the mood, but he was never in the mood. Tyr continued showing her some different ways of attacking. As they were practicing, Ullr was practicing shooting arrows while Sol was watching.

"Sol, ignite my arrow as I shoot it." Ullr said and Sol nodded. He aimed the arrow and steadied it. He let go and shot the arrow. As it flew in the air Sol shot a ball of fire at the arrow and it ignited. It hit the target and it set fire to the target. Ullr was about to high five Sol when he realized she was pure fire. "Oh, that was a close one." He smiled. Sol giggled. "Come, let's go and see if we can hunt." He said and as Ullr walked, Sol was floating next to him.

It was in the middle of the day, but the sky was dark. If you looked close enough at the sky, you could see some bright stars shine through the thick clouds. For some reason it was always night. The gods never questioned it, they had accepted it. As Freya attacked Tyr, the big dark wooden doors opened.

In the opening stood Ratatoskr. He was quite tiny compared to the heavy doors that he stood in between. Ullr, Sol, Freya and Tyr stopped to look at this little squirrel. He walked over to Tyr and Freya, and Ullr and Sol went over to hear what was going on.

"I have some bad news." Ratatosk started. As those words were spoken, they were prepared for the worst. "Odin and Thor is captured by the evil forces working against the gods and goddesses." He said quickly. It was quiet for a second before they all burst out in laughter. Ratatoskr was confused by their reaction.

"Odin and Thor kidnapped?" Freya laughed. "Now that's a good one."

"I think the nuts have gone to your head, Rata." Tyr laughed louder.

"Yeah, I think you should cut down on those nuts and eat more greens." Ullr chuckled.

"But it is true." He tried to convince them, but it didn't help. No one of them could believe that anyone could capture and kidnap Odin and Thor, they were too powerful. The laughter slowly died out and they all just stood there looking at Ratatosk when the laughing had died out.

Sol bent down to Ratatosk and moved close to him. He started to sweat as she came closer. The heat was too much. After all, Sol was a wandering sun in a female body. "You really mean it, don't you?" Sol said and they kept eye contact as Ratatosk nodded.

Ratatoskr's went from nodded to shaking his whole body. Suddenly they all realized the ground was shaking and cracking up beneath them. Sol looked up in the sky and noticed flying ships were getting closer. An arrow shot through her and they all stared at the burnt arrow that was stuck in the ground. "We're under attack!" Tyr yelled out. They all readied their weapons and aimed at the ships in the sky. They all noticed a giant minotaur jumped down from the ships and landed on his feet when he crashed into the ground. He was wielding a big axe. He was breathing smoke out of his nose. Behind him stood two women and one man. One of the woman had a snake's tale as her lower body part, she had a bow to shoot with and arrows stakced in a quiver haning on her right side and her hair was made out of live snakes. She was also wearing a silver mask, covering her entire face. The other woman was dressed in a dark purple dress, carrying a stick with floating candles around. It looked like her dress was made out of wax and had melted into its form. She was also wearing a mask that covered the top half of her face. The man was covered in armor and red cloth. He was carrying a big sword and a shield with some face on it.

"Take them!" The woman in the dark purple dress yelled. The minotaur walked forward and swung his axe. They all jumped backwards and the axe slightly cut Sol's stomach. She looked up at the giant minotaur and then back down at her belly. A couple of drops of plasma that was 10 times as hot as the core of the sun ran out of the wound. She turned light blue and her eyes turned purple. She flew up in the air. She was hotter than a supernova. She flew towards the minotaur and crashed into his armor. It made a small bulk in the chest plate and the minotaur fell backwards. "Get up you fool, and destroy her!" The woman commanded. He stood up and got in battle position. He ran towards Sol and swung his axe. He growled as he missed and the axe hit the ground. Sol threw fireballs at the giant.

"Peek a boo!" The woman with the snake tail removed her mask and revealed her face to Ratatoskr and Freya. Ratatoskr made eye contact and turned into stone immediately. Freya flew up in the air. The woman put on her mask again and shot and arrow towards Freya. It hit her wing and she landed on the ground. The woman shot another arrow and Freya blocked it with her sword. Freya activated her magic and shot it towards the woman with the snake tail. The dodged each of the attacks from Freya. "Oh, I'm a slippery one." She laughed and spit poison towards her. Freya banished the spit up and ran towards the snake woman. She cut off one of her snakes on her head. She screamed in pain and hit the end of her bow on Freya's head.

The man with the shield and sword was wrapping Tyr up with chains. He was laughing as Tyr was struggling more and more. "No running away now." He chuckled. Tyr tried to break free, but the chains were too tight. Sol fired one of her fireballs towards the minotaur and it missed the minotaur and hit the chains keeping Tyr locked up. It broke the chains and Tyr jumped up. The chains fell to the ground and Ares took a step back. "Impossible, time to die!" The man with the chains yelled. Tyr ran towards him as he placed the shield in front of him. It pushed the armored man back and made a small cut in his shield. The man stood up and the mouth on the shield opened up. It spat out fire and Tyr had to jump back and avoid the hot fire breathing out. Ullr threw one of his axes towards the man with the shield and it made the shield fall out of his hands. Now it was sword against sword. They ran towards each other and as their swords met, sparks was created and they stood there pushing towards each other with their swords.

As Ullr was about to shoot an arrow to hit the man fighting Tyr, he suddenly was surrounded by darkness and could barely see one feet ahead of him. He tried to turn around, but it was nothing but darkness. He could hear the battle go on around him, but he was almost blinded. He has his bow ready and aimed if something pops up. Suddenly he feels immobile and can't move. He can see the woman in the dark purple dress approach him. He tries to shoot an arrow, but it just turns to dark dust. "You're in my darkness now." The woman chuckled and she teleported close to him. "Just give up." She whispered.

"I will never give up." He tried to fight back the forces keeping him still, but nothing worked. He suddenly felt pain in his spine and he turned blind for a moment. He consumed the darkness around him and the woman was gone. He looked at Tyr and ran towards him. He threw his other axe and knocked Tyr over. The man with the shield didn't hesitate and immediately wrapped his chains around Tyr. The man with the shield ran over to the snake woman. He grabbed Freya with his chains and pulled Freya closer and locked her up next to Tyr. Ullr felt a gruesome pain down his spine again before he collapsed on his knees. A dark shadow climbed out of him and formed itself into the woman with the candles. The man with the shield chained Ullr down before they all turned to Sol who was still fighting the Minotaur. He was being weakened by every hit Sol got in. She dodged every axe swing. Suddenly Sol noticed her friends were trapped and locked up. She turned back to yellow and red and looked at her friends worried. The woman in the dress grabbed Sol with her shadow and pulled her closer. Sol snapped out of her sadness and turned back to blue and purple. She got so intense that the shadow holding her caught fire and burnt the woman. Sol turned herself into a ball of plasma and flew away with the speed of sound. Only a thin trace of fire was left after he rin the air before it faded away.

The minotaur grabbed Tyr, Ullr and Freya and threw them into one of the floating boats that had landed nearby. It was a dark room, but it wasn't empty. The ships flew into the air and continued their travel and search for more gods and goddesses. As Freya's, Ullr's and Tyr's eyes were adjusting to the darkness, they saw three other people trapped in the same room as them.

A woman with orange hair caught Ullr's eye. He scanned her before he recognized her. "Artemis?" He whispered. The woman looked up.

"Ullr?" She breathed out and she just looked at him. "You were caught too? How?" Artemis asked.

"They were too strong, the only one to get away was Sol." Ullr explained. Artemis looked down. Ullr saw she had lost hope.

"There is something going on. I don't know what it is, but I know it has to do with all the gods and goddesses. They are trying to capture us all, but I don't know how many they got. There is something out there that is stronger than all of us, but what it is, is left for us to find out." Artemis glanced up at Ullr.

"Well, whatever it is, it has turned some of us against each other." Freya said.

"We just have to believe that the other's will come up with something." Aphrodite whispered.

"Let's just hope they find out what to do before it's too late." Ullr said and leaned back agaisnt the wall. "Let's just hope."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. It seems like you guys enjoy this story so far. Thank you so much for the kind reviews that you give me. Again, sorry it takes so long to write each chapter, I try my best to find time to write. I believe this is one of my favorite stories to write and it's easy to write about it, because I play Smite myself. I know some of the origins of the gods and goddesses in Smite isn't correct to what the original lore is, but again, this is a story based off of Smite gods and goddesses. Hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.**

It was a calm and sunny day for the Roman gods. There wasn't a cloud in the sky or a single breath of wind. It was such a wonderful day that they had decided to have a small party.

The gods and goddesses was seated by a table close to their fountain. In the middle of the fountain was a statue of two humans, a woman and a man. They were holding around each other. The water under the statue was still and some fallen petals was floating on the surface.

Bacchus was pouring wine into Cupid's cup, and they toasted together. Mercury was all over the table, grabbing food and consuming it. He ate more than Bacchus could consume in a week. Hercules was showing off his muscles to Bellona. She didn't seem very impressed. She simply yawned and walked away from him. She sat down by the table and drank some wine from a golden cup. Hercules followed her and sat down next to her. The bench made cracking noises as he sat down. He grabbed a chicken leg and took a big bite of it. He chewed with his mouth open and Bellona was disgusted by the sound. In a flash Mercury ran past him and stole the chicken leg from Hercules. He jumped up and tried to run after Mercury. Mercury was teasing him by escaping his grasp by a few centimeters.

Behind the fountain on the wall was a portal opening. Bellona stood up and walked towards it. In the portal she saw a whole city on fire. She was confused. Where could this portal be. She saw someone walking towards the portal. She took a step back. Janus climbed through the portal and it closed behind him. Janus had some scratches on his body.

"Janus, where have you been?" Bellona asked. The other gods walked over to them and they all stared at Janus.

"It's terrible." He said with his light voice. "A war has broken out on earth and the gods and goddesses are being hunted down."

"By who?" Cupid asked with his thin voice.

"I do not know." Janus answered. "All I know is that we have to do something. So all of you stop the partying. We're going to find Sylvanus, then we'll meet up with Zeus and the others by his temple." Janus turned around and opened a portal behind him. It lead to the forest where Sylvanus was roaming. "Ok, go through." Janus ordered the others. Mercury ran through the portal and was followed by Bacchus and Cupid. Janus was focusing on keeping the portal open and couldn't keep it open forever.

"Ladies first." Hercules said and waved towards the portal.

"I don't think so." She kicked Hercules through the portal and he fell with his face first down in the mud. Bellona chuckled and was about to go through the portal when she and Janus heard a loud crash behind them. It disturbed Janus so he lost focus and the portal closed. They both turned towards the sound.

In front of them was a giant minotaur and some minions. In front of the crowd stood Chronos. He chuckled and took a step closer. "Time to give up, Janus." He laughed. "Don't make it hard and let's save some time."

Bellona pulled out her shield and sword. "I don't think so, Mr. Hourglass." Bellona took a step forward.

"Ah, the failed warrior. I would have thought you would have given up already. There is no place for warriors like you. Only looking for blood and violence. Mankind only wants to settle things in peace. Don't waste your time trying to fight, you will lose." Chronos laughed.

Bellona took a tighter grip around her sword and got into battle position. "Now would be a good time." Bellona whispered.

Janus placed a quick portal under Bellona and placed the other one over the minotaur. She fell through and penetrated through the minotaurs armor and drove the knife through his back. The minotaur growled in pain and grabbed Bellona. It smashed her into the ground and held her down.

Chronos sighed. "Fine, if you want a fight, we'll give you one!" He grinned and pointed towards Janus. "Attack!" He commanded. The minions ran towards Janus with their swords raised.

Janus placed a slow light beneath them and the minions could barely run. Ha casted out two moving powerballs and made them penetrate the minions. The minions that was penetrated by the powerballs died instantly. They fell to the ground while the surviving minions was trying their best to reach him.

Bellona used all her strength to push the minotaur's hand off her. She pushed the minotaur away and transformed her sword into a big hammer. She swung it towards the minotaur and smashed its armor. She was filled with rage and her eyes were almost on fire. The minotaur's armor was falling off and with a last hit he fell backwards. Bellona jumped on top of him and drove her sword through its head.

Janus killed off the last minions and walked towards Chronos. Bellona jumped off the minotaur and walked towards Chronos with her bloody sword. They both stopped a few meters away from him. Chronos chuckled.

"That was impressive, but unfortunately I don't have time for playing around. I have a master to serve and more people to catch." He smirked.

"I don't think so!" Bellona ran towards him and with a blink of an eye it all stopped. Chronos laughed and took a step back. He felt a small sting on his cheek. He placed a finger on his cheek and saw he was bleeding. Bellona's sword had barely hit him.

"Close, but not close enough." He whispered to himself. Bellona and Janus was stuck in time and frozen in position. He held his hand towards the minotaur and turned back the time. The minotaur suddenly stood up with no wounds and fully armored. "Take them and make sure to take away Bellona's weapons. We don't want this to happen again."

The minotaur nodded and walked forward to grab them. Chronos and the minotaur teleported to a big ship and the minotaur threw Bellona and Janus under the deck.

Deep in the forest stood Mercury, Bacchus, Cupid and Hercules alone. They had no way to get back and didn't understand why Janus and Bellona hadn't come through the portal.

"What now? Shall we wait or?" Bacchus asked and took a drink from his bottle with wine.

"We need to move on. We can't wait here. Maybe something happened." Mercury said quickly.

"We have to find Sylvanus and try to get to Zeus in some kind of way." Cupid said.

"Then let's go." Hercules said and started to walk. They all followed after him through the thick forest. They wasn't sure on the path to Sylvanus, but they knew if they heard some kind of music, they had to follow it to get there. Usually the forest would show them the way, but something wasn't right.


End file.
